


Curiosity killed the wolf

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coach is a papa lion, Dunbar Pack, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Of a black wolf who got a little bit too curious of a stranger and suffered the consequences.Set after “You can’t choose family... Can you?”





	Curiosity killed the wolf

Working with kids is the best idea he ever had, well, Coach had, the older keeps reminding him.They are curious and full of wit, eager to learn and love to get on his nerves. Or at least they try, only until they see that they can’t get under his skin. Not anymore, not after Coach, _pops_ , teached him how to zone out, _pay completly no attention to any bullshit those brats said._ And it worked, except for the words noone really wanted him to listen to.

 

There were more supernatural kids in the school than he ever would have imagined, and that goes for Devenford Prep as well. He hears the rumors before anyone else from his pack, even before it gets to the police. Kids talk on the field, parents on the bleachers, those with the _crazy yellow eyes_. They hide themselves for the most part, they are afraid of something in the woods. Of a strange smell. Of an unknown howl, one dead packmate with bites and clawmarks.

 

A kid approaches him after a late Thursday practice, asking him, begging Mr. Raeken for help, because he is afraid for his family after a kid from Devenford warned him. He knows that his assistant coach is a chimera so he can’t just send the kid away. Not that he wants to, he’s not that guy anymore.

 

Kids weren’t the only ones that were burning with curiosity so Theo decides that he will do a little investigation, even though he promised Liam that he wouldn’t go to the woods alone again. If it’s a lose omega, he can handle it, he’s much faster and slier as a wolf. If not... well, running is always an option.

 

He goes to the woods after practice, to his den to put his clothes in and shift. The wolf rolls around in the dirt to mask his scent and tries to identify anything strange, just a whiff but he can smell nothing at first. He keeps trying, running around in the woods, smelling every inch of it but he finds nothing strange. After sunset he gives up and turns to the direction of his den. That’s when he sees it, the two glowing eyes, but those are definetly _not yellow._

 

The chimera bolts for a run, as fast as he can, taking sharp turns and jumping over logs, not looking back. No matter how hard he tries, how fast he runs, he can’t outrun a true werewolf, not as a knock-off with a limp in his left hind leg.

 

“Go on, howl for your pack wolf!” He hears the unnaturally low voice get closer, too close, and that’s the point where he decides that whatever happens he won’t make a sound. The wolf tries to run faster, to stretch his boundaries and he’s almost relived, then he feels the ground slip from under his paws and he is being grabbed by the scruff. “If you won’t howl on your own, I’ll make you!” The alpha growls and he feels an arm close around his chest, the other pulling more at his scruff.

 

He twist and turns, bites down on a forearm and he feels a chunk of his fur being ripped out and sharp claws sink into his thigh, the right one. But he is determined to get away and not to make a sound to lure any of his packmates to the rabid alpha, because Theo’s not gonna be a bait this time. He swears that the guy lost his mind. He feels the werewolf’s hands slip and he’s free, stumbles on his legs, but his freedom is short lived when the wolf is being yanked back by his tail, a dirty move, and thrown to a tree. Theo feels his ribs crack, definitely broken, and sees the alpha turn towards him, a hand raised. He growls and shows his teeth, like hell will he go down without a fight.

 

Meanwhile, Coach Finstock was furious. Mainly, because he can’t reach his idiot of a stepson/wolfcub and better yet, that little shit Dunbar doesn’t know where he is either. So now he is driving them around town, _following a scent_ the kid said, to find Theo. He follows the directions Dunbar gives him, not really minding any rules or speed limits until they get to the preserve.

 

Bryant is going with Liam he says, so he’s stuck with the Hewitt kid who grabs on a baseball bat nervously and looks around, and he is pretty sure the kid is 80% shaking and 20% babbling at the moment. Not really minding if the kid follows him or not, he grabs his flashlight and goes to the direction of his son’s den. His blood freezes at the sound of a loud, animalistic yet unnatural howl.

 

The wolf fought, he really did. But he is no match for an alpha, even if that alpha is a crazed, packless one, hunting down everyone he could. Theo is exhausted and his legs give out, all he can do is bare his teeth soundlessly, because he won’t give this beast the satisfaction of lurring his pack here so that the alpha could kill them. He is ready for the last blow, snapping his teeth and closing his eyes but it never comes... Instead the intruder howls in pain and he _has to look._ He only sees someone’s back, broad shoulders and hears a familiar growl, struggling to keep the stronger werewolf at bay.

 

He gathers his strength, all he could muster and jumps to the alpha’s ankle to bite him, a weak distraction that still works. In the next moment he is being grabbed by two strong arms and hugged to a broad chest. He tries to twist out of the hold but he has no strength left, all he can do is watch the fight between the two werewolves. His eyes fall shut and he hears a howl, the sound of a body falling to the leaves and he doesn’t dare look because he is afraid for what’s _his._

 

“Give me that blanket!” He hears Bob’s voice from above him, the one who is craddling the wolf to his chest, now wrapping him in the warm blanket. The chimera is drifting in and out of consciousness and he’s afraid, afraid for Liam because he doesn’t know how the fight ended, he can’t really smell or hear anything. He smells the blanket and _dad’s familiar scent_ and he knows he shifted back on that damn metal table again, he is poked at by someone, probably the vet, but he is out for the most part. He doesn’t feel pain, not really, he is just utterly exhausted.

 

When Theo wakes for the first time he looks around and he is panicking, he’s hyperventilating and it doesn’t register at first where he is at, just that it’s not his own bed. There is someone lying next to him, hands grabbing for his and _oh fuck those eyes are red_ , he thinks, panic rising in his chest and he falls off the bed, _he needs to get away from that alpha who killed Liam_ because all he can see in the dark are those haunting, _glowing chrimson eyes_.

 

“Theo please, it’s me!” Somehow that strange alpha sounds exactly like Liam. He can’t find his voice, he is shaking but lets his boyfriend touch him, help him back to the bed. He’s vincing a little, because of course now is the time when everything hurts. _“It’s just me.”_ The other keeps repeating but he can’t calm himself.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” The werewolf asks after they settled and the chimera can hear it in his tone, how impossibly angry the other is, even if he tries to mask it.

 

“That’s exactly what that rabid beast wanted.” Theo rasps, voice shaky and Liam turns his head gently to face him. “I wouldn’t dare make a sound. What if he killed you? Or Corey, you two are the ones that could hear me. And if you asked the humans for backup? He would have killed everyone.” And for once, Liam doesn’t say anything because there is no word for how incredible his lover is. How incredibly stupid but brave, how he would have protected their small pack with everything he had. He pulls the chimera close, plants hundreds of soft kisses on his lips, on his cheeks, his eyelids, on his whole beautiful face. The chimera falls asleep quickly in his lover’s arms, grabbing his hand and not letting it go through the whole night, mumbling and whimpering in his sleep.

 

Theo wakes late, disoriented, to the sounds of cuttlery and scent of bacon coming from downstairs. He looks around and things start to come back slowly. The fight, Deaton, _Liam’s fucking red alpha eyes..._ He throws on Liam’s old hoodie and some pants and hurries... Scratch that, limps downstairs where three pairs of eyes stare at him. He looks at Bob, of how the man’s hair is a mess, like it has been pulled on, his eyes bloodshot and bags under them.

 

“Why the everloving fuck do you have a phone if you don’t use the damn thing?!” The man start’s to yell but his voice breaks, he jumps to his feet and pulls Theo into a bone crushing hug. “You can’t just do this, you hear me?” He whispers into his stepson’s hair, not really giving any fucks about the other’s protests of _“Fuck Dad, my ribs are broken.”_ The next one is Mrs. Geyer with a much gentler hug of hers. Somehow he knows that it’s way too late to go to school for Liam or for Bob to go and pretend to be a coach. Who is he to protest against a day spent with both parts of his family anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosity did kill a wolf, just not our favourite black one :)
> 
> I know this one’s rushed, I just don’t know how to continue this. Any idea is welcome <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are love <3 :3
> 
> Find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath , I don’t bite :D


End file.
